Amazing Austrian Blog!
by Americanchick
Summary: Hallo I'm 2p! Fem! Austria und I decided to create an amazing blog! T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I'm Rebecca Edelstein, otherwise known as 2p! Fem! Austria. I noticed that everyone is making blogs on the website und thought 'What the Hell I'll make one myself!' I'm going to reply to any amazing country or fan so I might as well answer forums for the day!

Mood: Dying of boredom of listening to my bruder play the bloody ficken piano.

Subject: Amazing Austrian Blog!

Name: Rebecca Edelstein

Country: Austria 2p und Fem!

Age: Um by appearance 24?

Gender: Female

Relationship: single

Family: Deutschland, (technically) Preuβen, Big bruder Austria, und big sis Austria?

Family: Technically October 26 like bruder, but I like to say October 31

Likes: Preuβen, 'cause he's awesome, electric guitars, heavy ficken music! Miniskirts und corsets, und pirate countries. Denmark is Awesome! Und Yaoi, mein snake.

Dislikes: Bruder Austria, Pianos, Hungary (no offence! You're just to girly) Turkey und Sweden.

Hair color: Black brown

Language spoken: English und German

Eye color: Blood red like Gilly!

Wiedersehen everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Mood: Ficken pissed for being grounded.

Roddy grounded me! Ugh ficken stick-up-his-arse bruder! I did nothing und he's all like 'You're grounded.' Und unfortunately, I can't do anything. Let's just get to reviews-ahem- posts on mein blog!

From InsanityAintOptional (Aka Wisconsin)

**Thank god you aren't like your stick-up-his-ass brother Austria...**

**-Wisconsin**

_My Reply:_

JA! I hate my bruder! Well und love him too for family, but he's such a douche! Arsehole… Don't mention God to me I'm atheist.

Next from Italy has a Pasta gun Oh Gott…

**Bonjour 2p Fem Austria,**

**How are you?! Can you help me? My scary 1p self-locked me inside her scary horror house! My 1p...She's really lazy like 2p Germany only she swears worse than a sailor and is very rude to me! She hates happiness... it's surprising that she's 1p Italy's childhood friend... she wears Gothic Lolita dresses and likes to scare people for fun! She is the little sister to 1p France! * screams in terror***

**Her hideous pet Tarantula spider is trying to eat me!**

*** Mr. Cuddles hisses and launches itself onto a screaming 2p Saubure***

**From,**

**2p Saubure**

**(( Saubure is a small, French-speaking fictional European country, which stretches in a strip from Switzerland, through the Alps between France and Italy, to the Mediterranean Sea.))**

_My Reply: _

Ah Hallo Saubure,

I'll come over und help you as soon as I can get out of this ficken prison I'm in. I'll help you my dear freund!

From xXxXLupicideXxXx *Squeals* Preuβen!

**Hei Bec! Kesesese!**

**Rod-dick's piano isht lame! The awesome me isht surprised that you haven't awesomely smashed it yet! ;D**

_My reply:_

Hallo Preuβen! Ja it ist! You know why I can't Awesomely smashed it because I'd be grounded from bruder I vould die! I can barely last vithout texting!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo guys!

Mood: Glad, and sore.

My back is killing me from vatching Pewdiepie play the 'Walking Dead. That's a gute show to watch. Russia has seen third season though… HE'S SPOILING IT FOR ME! Bruder decided to un-ground me for a clean slate for second semester of the academy and my girlfriend has been awesome~! Sorry Prussia had to use the word. Anyways TO POSTS! Also mein sis is on too.

From Italy has a Pasta gun (AKA 1p! Saubure and 2p! Saubure)

**Bonjour 2p Fem Austria,**

**What did my idiot 2p self say to you? * looks at unconscious 2p self on the floor* looks like she got bit my pet spider... * stabs the antidote in her 2p's arm* that farting newt so fucking useless... * sees the headless ghost* oh looks like the fun is about to begin! * 2p self wakes up and runs away screaming as the ghost chases her down with a weapon. * Saubure starts laughing like a lunatic***

**From,**

**Saubure**

_My reply:_

HOLY SHIT. 0.0 YOU'RE INSANE! STOP TORTURING HER YOU BITCH! VUT THE FICK?!

0_0

(1p!)

Ah hallo Saubure, Keeping your sister scared I presume? (Lil' sis does that to me und it doesn't vork)

From xXxXLupicideXxXx (AKA PRUSSIA~!)

**Hmm... Mein awesomeness sees your point. That would be unawesome... But when isn't Roder-ick unawesome?**

**-Gil the Awesome**

_My reply:_

PVVH never. Bruder hates the vay you spell his name by the vay. Its spelled Roderich. He's teaching me piano, since I left my trumpet in the band room at school. My guitar needs tuning und I don't have a tuner~! *Sounds a little whiny like a child* Can I borrow yours? Hugs to you cousin!

(1P!)

Bruder is awesome! He's better than you on the violin und piano! Sis shut up you can use bruders tuner.

(me)

But sis~! He has un-awesomeness covered all over it~!

(Sis) Shut up.

From AKA Andre (Guest)

**Quit fangirling over the albino dick.**

_My reply:_

*Blushing furiously* Vut?! I am NOT FANGIRLING OVER MY COUSIN! Just because I think he's awesome doesn't mean shit!

(1p! Fem! Aus)

You're blushing sister, und you talk about him all the time.

(Me) I have a girlfriend sis!

(Sis) So? You have a crush on our cousin, stop denying it.

(me) *sniff* Fine. I have a thing for albino's kay? Besides it's cool to have crimson eyes, the toned body… *Slaps hand over mouth blushing furiously* BITCH! *Runs away trying not to cry*

(sis) Vell that vent vell. Bye everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peeps! How are you all doing? Okay let's get this show started!

Mood: Ummm Scared out of my ficken mind? I'm watching pewdiepie play Slender and I'm going to play vith Mexico on it so I want to know vhat to do when ve play. Next chapter I am going to have maybe Fem! America on but in order for zat I need at least ten posts! Anyway on to the three people who actually posted.

-Prussia (xXxXLupcideXxXx)

**Kesesese! Ja, you can awesomely borrow mine. It's unawesomeness-free! ;D**

**BTW who's your 'awesome' liebhaber...? *Wiggles silver eyebrows***

Mein Reply:

Danke! *reads last line and starts laughing falling down chair* Vhy must you do the eyebrow thing?! You know its mein one veakness! Oh yeah back to your question it's your sister, Julchen, 2p! Ve just started a few veeks ago. *Blushes* ve are kind of already to third base, if you think vhat third base is vhat third place is vhat I'm thinking. Oh und cousin, *claws wrist* RAWR!

Okay now to the next person, AKA Andre, Fick.

***Smirk* I thought so.**

**Anyway... Questions start now.**

**1. What do you think of 2p Prussia, NyoPrussia and 2pNyo Prussia?**

**2. Do you like BDSM?**

**3. Who is your 'girlfriend'?**

**4. If you had to date a Nyo nation, who would it be? (Reg, and 2p.)**

**5. If Russia asked, would you become one with him/her?**

Mein Reply:

1: 2p! Prussia is okay he is a bit of an ass, NyoPrussia is cool, much to slutty for me, and 2p!NyoPrussia I'm ficken dating! She is mein awesome Bitch!

2: I love BDSM! Oh shit.

3: Already answered

4: To be truthful mein girlfriend, or Nyo America, OR Nyo Russia

5: Um can I said I already have become one with him?

Oh by the vay vho are you?

Okay now to the last one, mein girlfriend? WTF?

**Hey! This is Julchen! Awesome Lady Prussia here! *Licks face* Let's change that relationship status from single to mine!**

Mein Reply:

Julchen vhy are you on mein blog? I know ve are dating and all but it's creepy a little. *moves away quickly rubbing face* EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW VHAAAAAT THE FICK?!

Okay so that is all for today, I accept other countries und other guests! Totally 2p!s Nyos! Und regular so See you all later, and bring questions for AMELIA!

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo everyone I am sorry I took so long, school finally graduated! I do not have Ameri-kun vith me today unfortunately, and stuff vent down with Julchen, so now I am dating Ivan und I just got back from a double-nighter vith him. ^.^ I have seven hickeys on me. Seven! Oh well, the sex was fun.

Mood: Happy und bubbly~ Hickeys hurt but okay~ let's get to posts!

First one today in my bubbly mood is _Margurite Williams -Fem Canada_. (Saubure)

**Bonjour 2p Fem Austria,**

**Saubure: I just found out that my idiot 2p self just hid all of my weapons!**

**2p Saubure: 1p self is really really lazy! She stayed on the couch for 2 whole days talking on the phone with Italy and Romano only stopping once to get her creepy spider away from attacking 1p Nyo Prussia!**

**Saubure: True... but then I got kidnapped by Russia then I decided to run him over with a road roller!**

**2p Saubure: He was only trying to apologize to you for kidnapping you the first time!**

**Saubure: ...I'm still pissed at him.**

**Mirror Saubure: * appears* BONJOUR!**

**Saubure & 2p Saubure: Oh no... not her...!**

**Mirror Saubure: THIS PLACE IS SO NOT CUTE! * turns Saubure's house pink and sparkly and cute* THERE THAT'S BETTER! * forces Saubure into a frilly pink dress***

**Saubure: * screams* I HATE PINK! GET THIS HIDEOUS THING OFF OF ME! 2p Austria, my pet bat will help you get out so you can help us stop this crazy pink loving maniac! * sends Shiro the Vampire bat to 2p Fem Austria's place***

**From,**

**1p and 2p Saubure**

_Mein Reply:_

Saubure! I'm coming und I vill help! *gets prepared*

Next is: _xXxXLupicideXxXx _(Prussia)

**(As Prussia)**

***Reads last comment of chapt. 4* Kesesesese! Ja, invade those ficken vital regions! *Laughing his albino ass off***

_Mein reply:_

*claws hissing madly* Shut the fick up! You are so- Ugh! *Claws again and storms to Russia*

Grrrrr… Next und last is _Thatwolfbutler. _(2p! Male! Hungary)

**Hey! Do me a favor and make yourself useful by making me some waffles.**

_Mein reply: _

Oh fick nein, Hungary make your own vaffles. I'm not your bitch.

Okay Everyone please post und I'll try to update as soon as I can! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

HALLO everybody sorry for being so long I am moving out! Lets get to posts already

From _Thatwolfbutler _ (2p! male Hungary)

**_Come oooonnnnnnn my toaster broke! And my waffle iron got stolen! Just make me some waffles damn it. I'm asking nicely! For once!_**

_mein reply:  
_

Fine come over next veek I'll make you vaffles dammit. I'm also going to steal money from bruder so you can buy a new vaffle iron.

next is _AloisTrancy215 (Russia)_

_**7? I thought it was 5... Love you my sweet Porshka ^J^**_

_mein reply:  
_

I-Ivan? Vhat are you doing on my blog? I found two more after I came home... I... *mumbles rest blushing furiously*

NEXT LETS GO AVAY FROM THAT

From_ Margurite Williams -Fem Canada (Saubure) Shit_

BONJOUR 2p FEM AUSTRIA,

YOU"RE COMING OVER RIGHT?! AWESOME! but why are you trying to help my regular self and her 2p self get rid of me? I'm just trying to make them look adorable! :( 1p Saubure is just so dark and creepy and her house is just terrifying! And the 2p is cute but not enough fashion just so normal. * holds magic/ mechanical wand* Also I've seen the way you dress you need more cute dresses! * At that time 1p Saubure grabs a hold of Mirror Saubure's neck and proceeds to choke her* Ack...

From,

Mirror Saubure

P.S. This is 1p Saubure! Please hurry! I don't know how long I can stop this insane freak! Her wand causes so much weird side effects it's crazy!

_Mein reply:_

I'm coming I'm coming I have a vay to get rid of her *Helps get rid of mirror saubure* There ve have her. She von't be coming out in a vhile.

Okay every one I know this is short but moving out and being in a bad mood from Austria vaking me up from my nap vas a very bad idea and I vanted to update. Have a guten nacht


End file.
